1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking assembly and a supporting device therewith, and more specifically, to a locking assembly with easy operation and capable of preventing a frame from being folded accidentally and a supporting device therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is a common way for parents to use an infant seat to carry a baby. For now, there are various infant seats in the market, such as an infant carrier, an infant car seat, and so on. The infant seats are practical for being carried or being installed inside a car. For example, the baby basket solves a problem that the parents must hold the baby by hands and cannot put the baby down when the parents go outside and feel tired. The infant car seat solves a problem that the baby is too small to be fastened by vehicle belt or other fixing band, and the infant car seat provides the parents with great convenience when the parents go outside.
As the infant seats are widely used gradually, people request more convenience in operation of the infant seat. The infant seats described above have to be disposed on the stroller or a specific supporting frame. However, for cooperating with various infant seats in the market, the connection between the infant seat with the stroller or the supporting frame is usually designed to be a detachable structure. In addition, in order to facilitate the parents to carry or store the stroller or the supporting frame, the stroller or the supporting frame is usually designed to be able to be folded. Accompanying with multi-functions of the infant seat, a safety requirement is also an important issue of the infant seat. However, the foldable stroller or the supporting frame may be folded accidentally as the infant seat is coupled thereon. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a structure which is operated easily and can prevent the stroller or the supporting frame from being folded accidentally, to solve the above problems.